Breaking A Black Heart
by xosweetdreamsxo2
Summary: There's nothing extraordinarily interesting with me. Really, absolutely nothing. So how can I make the most desireable guy at Hogwarts to fall for me? With the help of two very angry ex-girlfriends of his, who only want one thing: revenge.
1. Average

**Hey you guys! Yes, a new story. Some of yall are wondering, shouldn't you be doing updates on SiaB and GG:HS? Yeah, well, two words: writer's block! LOL okay, but anways, hope you enjoy this one, similiar to the movie John Tucker Must Die (actually, I was watching it when I wrote the first two chapters). So enjoy! **

**Only the OCs belong to me, everything else belongs to Rowling. :)**

Chapter 1-Average

My name is Dylan.

No, I'm not a boy. I'm a girl, with long hair, boobs, the whole package.

I'm not the top of our class, I'm not a star Quidditch player, nor am I a knock out. I'm just average.

That's right. Plain, old, average Dylan.

I was raised by my dad and his two best friends and my only best friend is a boy, John. Growing up, I had no female influence; no mother, sister, or aunt so I didn't know how to put on make-up (I honestly don't know what one is suppose to do with mascara), I never wore dresses (I opted for male clothing as a child), and rarely brush my hair (ponytails).

And before I forget to mention, I'm a witch growing up in England, so naturally I attend one of the best magical schools ever; Hogwarts. It's there, that everything began towards the end of my sixth year.

What kind of story, you ask. Well, it has humour, drama, and romance. There's laughter, there's tears. Hearts and promises are broken, but friendships are made. Though the entire thing was one big emotional rollercoaster, I'm glad it happened.

Why?

You'll find out. Just wait. Trust me, it's worth it.

**

* * *

**

REVIEW!!!!!!! REVIEW!!!! REVIEW!!!!!

i think you got the message. :)


	2. Black Breakup

Chapter 2-Black Break Up

It was the middle of April. Exams were coming up in less then six weeks and the pressure to do well was starting to hit the students hard, particularly the fifth and seventh years.

Luckily, I was a sixth year, so all I had to worry about was just passing my Defense Against the Dark Arts exam.

I suck in that class. Before you go on saying something to encourage me or whatever, save yourself. Even Professor Watts said I sucked.

"Ms. Myers, your performance in this class is well below average. If you wish to pass this class, I highly suggest you get a tutor."

Translation: You are worse then Peter Pettigrew and you better find some smarty pants to drill this crap in your head otherwise you are an epic failure.

Geez, thanks Professor. Stupid git, I always did hate him even though all the other students thinks so oh-so-awesome.

Gits the whole lot of them.

Anyways, back to me.

It was one bright Saturday afternoon when I was at lunch, eating my ham sandwich in one hand, and holding up my textbook in the other, trying very hard to understand this ridiculous crap.

"Oy, what the hell are you doing, D?" John Hart, my best friend and fellow Hufflepuff, sat in the sit across from me. He threw a disgusted look at the book in my hand.

"Studying, on a Saturday? Merlin, you're messed up in the head."

"You were the one dropped on the head, not me," I shot back, never taking my eyes off the book.

"Oi, I was six and my first time playing with the broomstick."

"Yeah, and you still play with your broomstick in your bedroom."

"Jealous cuz mines is bigger."

This is our usual banter. If he wasn't my best friend, there would be times I would wallop him in the head. But its all out of love...most of the time.

"But seriously," John grabbed a handful of chips and put it on his plate, "why are you studying? Come outside with me and the boys."

Shit! I slammed the book down in frustration. I'm never going to understand this crap. Sighing, I grabbed some food off his plate.

"Can't. Gotta study."

"Studying is for whimps."

"Don't you need to pass your NEWTS?" John was a seventh year, a year older then me.

He shrugged. "I'll pass, no sweat."

I looked down at the textbook glumly. "At least someone's confident. I really need to find a tutor."

John looked away, trying very discreetly to not meet my eyes.

"Oh, you pussy I'm not going to ask you, so don't get your knickers in a bunch."

John tried tutoring me my first year, his second. I got so frustrated at both him and the schoolwork that I ended up punching him in the face. That's how we became friends, believe it or not.

Really though, believe it.

He gave a sigh of relief. "Good then."

At that moment, both John and I could hear the unmistakeable sounds of a Black Breakup.

For those who don't know what a Black Breakup is, let me explain. Sirius Black, the Gryffindor male whore, dates a girl for an average of two weeks. For two weeks, the girl thinks that she's going to be THE ONE. When I mean, THE ONE, I mean the one girl who he will finally settle with, who he'll declare his eternal love. But really, she's just a steady flow of snogs and shags.

When the two weeks are over, Black meets the girl in the Great Hall and breaks up with her in front of everybody (without the teachers around, mind you).

Now, there's two ways that the girl will react (I thought of this, just so you know mates).

1. The Blubbering Whale-She'll either cry and blubber on about how she thought they had a "special bond" and how he said they were meant to be.

(If I'm not mistaken, a guy tells a girl anything just to hit the sack together. I don't have any experience in this, but hanging around the guys leads you to pick up some stuff.)

2. The Banshee Scream-She'll yell about how she could do better and how unfair and eventually either push him or give him a good hard smack of the face.

(I prefer this way to watch, as at times it can be quite entertaining.)

After the first few times, I tend to get bored of them and tune them out. But today was different.

There was the unmistakeable sounds of the Blubbering Whale, but there was also the Banshee Scream.

My curiousity irked, I turned towards the entrance.

Crying her eyes away was Abby Ray, same year as me, but Ravenclaw. Blonde hair, blue eyes, curves. One tends to wonder why she's Ravenclaw when its obvious her head is full of nothing but air. I knew that she was dating Black but the girl standing next to her, I had no clue about that.

Standing next Sophie Mills, also the same year as me but in Gryffindor. According to John, she's in the top ten girls that guys would be willing to shag. Disgusting, I know, although it's true that she is pretty. Brown hair with highlights and hazel eyes, always with a perfect tan. As of now, her face was red with fury.

Was Black dating both of them? I wondered.

"Was Black dating both of them?" Hey, I wanted to know.

John nodded. "At same time. Was talking about it the other day. Dated Abby in public, Sophie privately. The only reason Sophie agreed was that Sirius promised her that he would break up with Abby for her." He looked back at Sirius, Abby, and Sophie. " 'Course, it was just a lie."

"Ugh." My face scrunched up in disgust. John rolled his eyes at my expression and turned back towards the show. I swore I saw admiration etched on his face. "Don't tell me you're admiring him."

"Hell yeah. He got two of the hottest girls at the same time. Only a genius could pull that off."

"Don't you stop to realize that just perhaps how degrading it is for both of them?" He looked at me like I was speaking gibberish.

I shook my head in annoyance. "Whatever." I stood up, picking up my book. "I'm heading back to the common room. Hopefully I'll understand all of this stuff by tonight."

"Doubt it!" John called after me as I walked away. Jerk.

Walking closer, I could hear Sophie talking angrily at Sirius.

"You said that we were going to be together! And now you're breaking up with me?"

"And-and-and," Abby tried to make her words sound coherent, "you s-s-s-said that you l-l-l-loved me!" She wailed, burying her face in her hands.

What to know what the bloody git did? He shrugged. Shrugged! Very nonchalant, not caring at all. I have to say, I felt sorry for both girls.

"Sorry ladies." And with that, stupid Sirius Black walked out of the Great Hall, his croonies following him shortly afterwards. Abby and Sophie were left behind, everyone turning their attention back to their lunch and whispering either their approval (from the guys) or disapproval (from the girls).

"Oh shut it!" Sophie snapped at Abby. "This is all your fault!"

"My fault?" screeched Abby. By now she stopped crying and was looking very angrily at Sophie.

"If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have kept our relationship a secret!" Sophie screamed.

"Bitch!" Abby screamed back. She lunged herself at Sophie and in no time both girls were pulling each others hair and cursing.

The entire Great Hall was in a uproar, with the boys yelling at the girls to take their tops off. Typical male behaviour.

Sophie pushed Abby off her and grabbed a bowl of chocolate pudding. She threw it at Abby but missed. Guess who got hit instead? Yeah, me. Bugger.

"Fucking shit!" I didn't the only thing I could think of at that moment. I threw my textbook at them but missed my intended target. Instead, I ended up hitting none other then Professor McGonagall.

"DETENTION!"

Bugger.


	3. Meet The Tutor

**Hey everyone! So i'm sooooooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile. But senior yr is just starting and with work on top of all this homework they're giving me, i think i'll just go crazy! but yesss, chapter 3 is here. Sorry its horrible, Im in a real slum lately. The next chapter will be more interesting I promise! Just stick with me and you'll be rewarded!**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS! :)**Chapter 3-Meet The Tutor

* * *

Bugger.

Bugger.

Bugger.

F--- my life.

Abby, Sophie, and I all followed McGonagall to her office, I covered in chocolate pudding still and they shooting dangerous glares at one another. If looks could kill...

I always did like McGonagall. Strict, but fair, that woman was. Honestly, sometimes I wish I was in Gryffindor just so I can have her as a Head. _Sometimes_.

"I am highly disappointed in your actions, young ladies."

Abby opened her mouth to say something but McGonagall cut her off with THE LOOK.

You know, the look that says try-and-mess-with-me-and-you'll-pay look. Pretty scary, if you ask me.

"I expect all three of you in my office, Monday night. 8:00 sharp and don't even try and be late." We all nodded, though why I'm getting detention is a big mystery. Oh well, I'm sure I did something before hand that needed to be punished, mind as well serve it now.

"Ms. Ray, Ms. Mills, you are free to go. I need to have a private moment with Ms. Myers." Sophie and Abby stood up, and threw dark looks at me. I glared back. If only they could hear the thoughts in my head about them right now, ugh. But then maybe not, otherwise McGonagall would give me another detention. Shit.

Once both girls left, and the door was shut, McGonagall sighed.

"Ms. Myers, I was just talking to Professor Watts earlier today," shittttt, "and he was telling me that your grade in the class is lacking considerably."

Yeah, did he tell you that he's also a git?

Told you I hate the man.

"Is there anything going on lately that is affecting your studies?" See, told you I liked her. Always thinks of her students, that one.

I shrugged. "I just don't understand the stuff. I'm horrible when it comes to dueling and when it comes to theory, it just doesn't stick in my head." McGonagall nodded understandly.

"Yes, well Defense Against the Dark Arts is a difficult subject, but vital to both your education and the outside world." She glanced at the Daily Prophet that lay on top of some graded essays. The headline, in big bold letters, ANOTHER ATTACK IN LONDON. I squirmed in my seat uncomfortably.

It seemed that there were more and more attacks happening. Most of the students at Hogwarts really didn't pay attention-I was one of the few who read the Daily Prophet every morning, cover to cover. Some of the things in there could make your hair curl.

Turning her attention back to me, McGonagall spoke, "I have a few students in my house that maybe be willing to help you in the subject."

"Like a tutor?"

"Exactly." Ehhh, tutors. Better not be that Evans. That's one uptight chick.

"I'll talk to my students to see whose available and the one I pick will meet you in the library, 7:00." My hopes went up. Maybe I can get out of-

"That's plenty of time to meet and set up a schedule before my detention."

Damn.

"Thank you, Professor." McGonagall turned her attention towards the stack of Transfiguration essays in front of her. Read mine! It's pretty good, if I say so.

"And Ms. Myers, do try and not get pudding on my floors."

* * *

Monday came. Classes went okay except for dreaded Defense (don't even want to go there). Dinner came and gone and I soon had to make my way up to the library. John walked me up there before his broom closet date.

"Alright, dumbo. Guess there's is my que to go." We were just outside the library entrance. John hates the library. Says its a place that drains your soul, whatever that means.

"Thanks, John."

Hardly anybody was in the library, most still at dinner.

Sighing, I threw my school bag on a table in the back, hidden by bookshelves from Madame Pince.

Crabby woman that one is. John and I use to wonder if perhaps a good hard shag would loosen up the woman. We still argue about that to this day whenever we see her.

John, my best friend. We are perhaps the only friendship that proves to others that both boys and girls can be friends without dating. Not once did I have a crush on John; he's was too much of a brother and liking your brother in that way is just plain weird. And vice versa. John says I'm too much of a tomboy to date (nicer words for butt ugly).

I guess I am ugly. I never really think about it. My hair is long and really curly, like mega curly but I always have it up. My eyes are brown but not a pretty brown, like mud brown. Disgusting, I know. The only thing I like about my appearance is the freckles sprinkled across my cheeks and nose. John says they add spunk to my appearance. Guess he's right. Most girls glob on tons of make up to cover theirs up; I like flaunting mine to show everyone I'm different, not some prissy.

I checked my watch. Ten after.

This person better hurry up, I better not be late for detention.

Bored, I searched my bag for a piece of spare parchment.

Ah ha! Found one. Folding it into an airplane, I used my wand to charm the airplane to fly around. I was having so much fun, making sound effects to go along. At one point, I made the plane crash into the table, making the appropiate sound effects, and with a flick of my wand made the paper burst into flames.

"Ha, sucker." A laugh behind me made me turn around and see Remus Lupin stand hidden behind the shelves.

"Were you standing their the whole time?" I asked kind of rudely. I seriously lack skills in the social department.

He looked at me sheepishly and nodded. Remus moved from behind the shelves and took the seat across from me.

"Nifty charm. You'll have to show me that."

I shrugged. "It's quite easy really." He nodded.

Awkward silence.

....

"So I guess McGonagall thinks you are capable of helping me learn Defense Against the Dark Arts". Well, duhhhh, Dylan.

"Guess so."

My eyebrow arched. "Think you're up for the challenge?"

Remus laughed. "You can't be harder to teach you then it was Peter or Sirius."

I guess my expression went from happy to dark at the sound of Sirius name, because Remus backed up a bit.

"Sorry, I heard about the pudding accident." Heard about it?

"Heard about it?"

Yeah...I have this thing where I think stuff in my head and then say the exact same thing outloud. Weird, huh?

"Oh, yeah...um, I was spending the weekend at home. Mum's sick and all," Remus mumbled, looking down at the table.

Aw, poor boy.

"Is she sick often?" I asked kindly and wondering to myself what kind of illness she had-I wasn't stupid enough to ask _that_ question.

He looked extremely uncomfortable and looked away. Damn it. Wrong question to ask.

"Uhhh, so I guess we should just set up some kind of schedule, huh?" I changed the subject hastely. God, I am so stupid sometimes!

"Sure." A small smile spread on his face.

We worked out the times that were best for us and talked a little more about our classes. It was great until I remember my detention.

"Holy crap it's five till!" I exclaimed after glancing at the time on Remus' watch. "I'm sorry I have to go," I yelled to Remus, who was looking at me strangely. Great, probably thinks I'm, weird.

"See you later!"

"Uh, bye?" By then though, I was out, running towards detention with two people that I really didn't want to be around.

* * *

**Reviews!**

**I don't know when i'll get the new chapter up, but hopefully soon. If I'm already not on it, put me on author's alert. Thanks guys for sticking with this. **


	4. Detention with the Banshee & Whale

Chapter Four-Detention with the Banshee and Whale

Needless to say, I was late.

McGonagall, luckily, either choose not to notice or care tonight, because she didn't even bother to look up as I ran to my desk, quite loudly to be honest. Abby and Sophie were there already, sitting in desks at the front row, an empty one in between them. Great, must be for me.

I sat down and patiently waited for her to begin the detention.

What would it be tonight? Lines or cleaning out the trophy room?

Or maybe...just maybe she'll send us to our dorms?

Yeah...I doubt it.

McGonagall looked at all three of us over her spectacles.

"Young ladies, you will be doing lines for me, writing "I must not fight in the Great Hall." You will do so until I feel that the message has gone through."

Yes, lines!

"Yes, m'am," we all said. After handing us parchment and quills, Minera darling went back to her work. There was no talking, just the sound of our quills scratching against the parchment as we wrote.

Already I was bored and I had only wrote the sentence thrice times. Is that the correct way to say it? Thrice? or Three times? Hm....I should ask John once I'm done with detention. Damn it now, I'm starvinggggg. Ugh, just another hour of this shi-

CRASH!

The noise made all four of us jump in our seats.

"Now what is it?" McGonagall asked exasperatedly. Mr. Filch ran into the room, with his stupid cat following him. What was its name again?

"Professor, it's Peeves again. Seems he's disturbed all the armour and now they are running all over the castle."

Sighing, Professor McGonagall got up from her desk. "Alright Mr. Filch, I'll be there in a moment." He nodded then ran back with the cat still following him (WHAT IS ITS NAME? Shit that will be bothering me...)

"Ladies," McGonagall gave us stern looks. "You are too keep working until I get back. Absolutely no talking from anyone's mouth or I shall give you another detention. Understood?"

"Yes m'am," we also said in unison.

McGonagall nodded, gave us another look, then went after to calm down those darn armors.

As soon as she left, the three of us all threw dirty looks to one another.

Oooooh, if I coult just get a Beater's bat, what I would do to them....

"You know this is all your fault right," Abby snapped at Sophie. "You had to come along and be a _slut _and ruin what Sirius and I had."

"If I'm a slut, then you're clingy! Everyone saw that he was getting tired of you, it was only a matter of time! And you know what-at least I got some!"

That piece of information was obviously new to Abby. Her face all botched up, she shrieked and lunged at Sophie. In a matter of seconds both girls were on the floor, rolling around and pulling each others hair. I'm sure if John and his friends were around, they would have found this to be some sort of kinky.

I honestly did not want another detention and tried to pull them apart. Unfortunately, it was pretty damn hard when they keep clawing at you with their manicure nails.

"Stop!" I screamed. That obviously got their attention because they stopped rolling around the floor and stared at me like I was a three headed dog or something.

"Can't you see he was just playing both of you?"

"Excuse me?" Sophie, the bitcher one of the two, stood up and crossed her arms.

"You heard me, Sirius Black was playing both of you and you two are here fighting over him when you should be mad at him! It's bloody ridiculuous if you ask me."

Neither one said a word, just kept staring at me. Feeling kind of uncomfortable with their stares now, I sat back down at my desk and continued my lines. It was silent for a good while and I had half a mind to look up to see what they were up to when Sophie spoke again.

"What's your name?" Her voice wasn't as harsh and had no sarcasm or angry in it. More like curious, as if she really did want to know my name.

"Dylan."

"That's a boy's name." Abby pointed out. As if I didn't know.

"Geez, thanks. I'm so happy you revealed that to me," sarcasm dripping from my words. She obviously didn't recognize sarcasm because she had a pleased look on her face. Dumbass.

"So, why are you here?" Sophie continued.

"Honestly, I have no clue. But I'm here and I'd appreciate it if you let me finish my lines." Sophie and I stared straight into each others eyes. After a few second, Sophie nodded then returned to her seat, Abby following. It stayed like that till McGonagall came back. She nodded in approval at our silence and after a good half hour passed, she let us go. I don't know what made me but I walked away as fast as possible.

But somehow, high heels made the two bimbos walk faster and they caught up with me.

"Hey, um Dylan." Sophie spoke to me. Abby had followed too, but said nothing, simply watching.

"Yeah?" I asked kind of rudely. Okay okay, I was straight out rude.

"Listen," Sophie took a deep breath, "I know we started off on the wrong foot. Let's start over okay?"

Warily, I looked at the two of them. What kind of game were they at?

"Okay. Past erased. Can I go now?" I turned around and started to walk off but felt my arm being pulled.

"Wait," this time Abby spoke. "We need your help."

Huh?

Sophie nodded and took over. "We want to get back at Black. And we think maybe you'll have some good ideas to get back."

"No, no way. Sorry but I am not getting in the middle of this!" Are they crazy?!

"Dylan," Abby spoke softly and in a sad voice, her eyes glistening. "I got my feelings hurt because I let some guy trample all over my heart. I may not look like it, but deep down inside I'm hurt. I don't want any other girl feeling the way I feel, it's terrible, and the only way that can happen is if we teach Sirius Black a lesson." She looked at me, a single tear running down her face.

Damn it! I hate when people cry.

Bugger, bugger, bugger.

In my head, I was having a mental war. If I help, I'll be getting into some kind of big mess. But on the otherhand, I did want to see Sirius Black be taught a lesson. Sure, the girls he dated are bimbos, but it doesn't mean they deserve getting hurt and embarrassed in public.

"Ehhh," I contemplated a little bit more then sighed. I nodded and was suddenly attacked by the blonde.

"Thank you thank you thank you! You're amazing!" gushed Abby. Sophie simply nodded, although I could have sworn I saw a tiny smile beginning to form.

After agreeing we would meet somewhere in private on Thursday, I left the two girls. They began to whisper to one another but I really didn't want to know.

Making it back to the Hufflepuff dormitory, I ran up to my dormitory. My roommates didn't notice (or didn't care) about my arrival and continued to talk about frivolous things only they would be concerned with. Closing the curtains around my bed, I laid down, trying to slow my mind down after a stressful day. My eyelids began to feel heavy, and in vain I tried to stay awake. I lost and let my body slip into a deep deep sleep...

**Review!**


End file.
